This invention pertains to devices for disposing of containers for liquid materials and more particularly to the emptying and disposing of metal cans of larger sizes used for holding farm chemicals and the like.
Many farm chemicals, particularly chemical herbicides, pesticides and the like are shipped and sold in metal containers or cans containing amounts of the order of 5 gallons. These cans usually hold concentrated material which is to be diluted with water to a strength usable in a mechanical sprayer or other applicator.
Some containers are provided with a spout or the like for pouring. However, this provision adds considerably to the cost of the container. Further, it is highly undesirable to reuse the containers unless one is absolutely certain the same material is used in the container. Residues of the former material in the container could be highly damaging if applied with a different material for a different purpose. For example, assume a can originally contained a herbicide effective against broadleafed plants, and residues remained in the can; and the can were then refilled with a herbicide usable against grasses. If the mixture were then applied to a broadleafed crop such as soybeans, the residue of the original material could have a serious effect on the broadleafed crop. Therefore, destruction of such a container is desirable.
However, opening and emptying of a completely sealed 5-gallon can is also a difficult task with methods presently available. It is by my invention that such opening and emptying is made simple. I accomplish this by means of a device adapted to cut open one end of the can, to move the cut-open end out of the way so that the can will drain into a tank. The can can then be crushed for disposal or recycling.